jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash
Clash is the cousin of Video, and the biggest fan/groupie of the Misfits. She is desperate to be taken in by the Misfits as an official band member, but she's usually simply used for whatever convenience the band requires at the time and then ignored. Biography Clash is portrayed as a snob who feels she is superior to her cousin, Video, tries to beat her in every single way, and never gives up. She tends to act spoiled due to her father's doting. It's unknown who her mother is or what happened to her. Clash is extremely jealous of her cousin Video and will go to any length to prove how much better she is than her, something the Misfits, the only friends that Clash has, exploit to their advantage. Clash's attempts at slandering Video includes convincing everyone in their hometown Mulberry her cousin didn't really know Jem and the Holograms while she knew the Misfits, and trying to make a better video then her cousin. She's a master of disguise, having disguised herself as a cleaning lady, a film student named Sarah, her cousin Video, and even Jem. She goes to extreme measures, posing as her cousin or even a Misfit in an effort to disrupt a performance and draw attention to herself. While she cannot sing or play music, she has a pair of cymbals on her wrists, which is where her nickname derives from. She takes great pleasure in annoying people by smashing them together in close proximity to a person's ears. In Video Wars, Clash is shown to have a sensitive side to her when she spends time with the Holograms in disguise, much to the Misfit's displeasure. When Clash failed a task Pizzazz appointed her yet again, Jem took notice of this side of Clash and tried to help her when the Misfits have abandoned her. Clash denied the help, claiming naively that the Misfits do care about her. Jerrica is able to see through the wall of denial that Clash has put up around her, and understands that Clash just wants to be cared about. Early Life As a child, Clash was spoiled by her father and doted on. Buzz truly loves his daughter, and encourages her to keep acting like a Misfit towards Video. She was born on the same day as Video in the same hospital, and picked on Video even as a baby. On one of Clash's birthdays, she got a pair cymbals and broke Video's new camera, much to the other girl's disgust. The two had a long rivalry during their childhoods which lasted into adulthood. This wasn't helped by the greedy and overly competitive nature of Clash's father, who openly bragged that his daughter was the better of the two and believed that Clash was a Misfit. During the time she was a 'groupie' of the Misfits, the band would use Clash and her talent for disguises to spy and disrupt Jem and the Holograms. Clash never got offered to join the Misfits due to failing one too many times and, according to the Misfits, being unable to sing or play anything other than her cymbals. Appearance Her default appearance consists of a green jacket and a black dress. She used to have dyed pink and green hair, but was changed to purple during the series. She wears pink tights and a pink belt. She has pink and yellow eyeshadow. She also wears different outfits throughout the series. Trivia *There is a rare variant with the Clash and Jetta dolls, where the back of the head is painted but not rooted with hair. It is probably related to the H number, but this is currently unknown. *The fabric her doll's dress is made out of is extremely fragile and is prone to fraying. * Her final appearance is in the episode A Change of Heart, during the song "Outta My Way". She, Eric Raymond, and The Misfits were seen running from a girl when Pizzazz accidentally flicked a crab at her. *While she was never considered a Misfit in the show, she was called the 4th Misfit in the Jem doll line. *The cartoon show mentions Clash was two years younger than Video, and the Jem bible states their birthdays fall on the same day. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters